legouniversefandomcom-20200223-history
Sky Lane
Sky Lane is a Venture League Explorer and former captain of the late Venture Explorer starship. She is the sister of Velocity Lane and Peppermint Lane. Sky Lane was captain of the Venture Explorer while it was carrying Minifigures and Modular Rocket Components to Nimbus Station. However, Engine 2 of the Venture League starship began leaking Imagination, catching the attention of the Maelstrom. When the ship was attacked by the Maelstrom, Sky Lane sent a message to Beck Strongheart, only to be informed in a coded message that the Sentinels stationed at the nearby Avant Gardens had their hands full with Stromlings and would not be able to send help in time. Under Beck's advice, she kept this information secret to reduce the panic aboard the ship and decided to instead focus upon evacuating the Minifig passengers. Standing atop an elevated platform, Sky Lane waits for players to receive Imagination from Bob and build a bouncer to reach her. After teaching players about the Mission Tracker, she assigns players with the mission of collecting at least one Rocket Nose Cone, Cockpit, and Engine. When the mission is complete, she rewards players with the Thinking Hat and sends them to build a Rocket, escape the Venture Explorer, and talk to Wisp Lee. She eventually escapes the Venture Explorer. At Avant Gardens, Sky Lane can be found at the Launch Area, but she will not talk until players clear the Maelstrom cloud over the Launch Area. After the Maelstrom Spider Queen is defeated and a Block Yard property is secured, Vance Bulwark sends players to check in with her. Sky Lane sends players to Nimbus Station to meet Nexus Jay in order to join a Nexus Force faction. After players join a faction, Sky Lane sends players to return to the Venture Explorer and help Epsilon Starcracker, who is fighting the Maelstrom forces aboard the ship while retrieving important data regarding the construction of Nexus Tower. Epsilon eventually tries to send Sky Lane a message sent by the Darkitect, but their communications break up and Sky does not hear the message. Sky Lane is also a bowler whose special move is the Air Strike. The Bowling Lanes, as the three Lane sisters call themselves, are planning to have a bowling night, but Sky Lane has no bowling balls. She sends players to collect ten cannonballs from the bellies of sharks in the Pirate Camp, which she finds to work especially well as bowling balls. She rewards players with extra backpack space. Missions Venture Explorer *Involved in Bounce to Sky Lane *Venture into Knowledge *Not Enough Lifepods? *Escape the Venture Explorer Avant Gardens *Involved in Check In With Sky Lane *Faction Time *Return to the Venture Explorer *Involved in Get Out of Here! *Bowling Night Before LEGO Universe Sky Lane's first appearance was in Island Xtreme Stunts, a 2002 LEGO theme and videogame based off of the earlier videogames LEGO Island and LEGO Island 2: The Brickster's Revenge. She was the girlfriend of Pepper Roni, the main protagonist of the LEGO Island series. She helped film the movie Xtreme Stunts and aided Pepper in defeating the Brickster at the end of the game. Normally she could be seen walking around the island, although sometimes she could be seen flying a plane. Beta Information In alpha testing and early beta testing, Sky Lane's torso and sleeves were dark gray while her pants were light gray. Her textures were also slightly different, with a different face, gray clothes with lime-green flames, and other minute differences such as a visible cleavage and a wider waist. During alpha testing, aboard the Venture Explorer, she could be found on the floor not far from the Modular Rocket Build Area instead of atop an elevated platform. During alpha testing, the Nexus Force Plaques aboard the Venture Explorer detailed a much longer Captain's Log written by Sky Lane, including one entry in which she suspected a saboteur aboard the starship responsible for Engine 2's leaking Imagination. During late beta testing, the captain of the Venture Explorer was confirmed as Bob, not Sky Lane, though this was changed shortly afterward. During early beta testing, Sky Lane also appeared at the Nimbus Station Race Place. Although she had no missions or dialogue during testing, she was intended to make a reappearance there and introduce players to Race Cars, Race Tracks, and Vertigo Loop Racetrack.ivantest.xml Lines 368-374, 383 In mid-beta testing, Sky Lane's role was taken by her newly-introduced sister, Velocity Lane. Prior to the Crux Prime update, Sky Lane was depicted as the representative of Venture League when players choose to join a faction. Until the Power of the Nexus Force update, Sky Lane was the first Venture League character that players meet in-game. April Fools' Day On April 1st 2011, LEGO posted an article on the News Network entitled All about BobLEGO Universe News Network Story: All About Bob, in which Sky Lane plays a rather significant role in explaining why Bob is actually a spy working for the Maelstrom. According to the article, Bobert and Sky Lane grew up on the same street and were childhood friends. Years later, Sky Lane trained with the Nexus Air Force and became Captain of the Venture Explorer. She was unaware that Bob secretly loved her and instead expressed romantic interest in Epsilon Starcracker. This would turn Bob bitterly to the dark side. Since it is an April Fools' Day article, it is non-canon. References Gallery Sky Lane IXS 1.png|Sky Lane in Island Xtreme Stunts Sky Lane IXS 2.png|Sky Lane in Island Xtreme Stunts Sky land card 1.PNG|The front of Sky's card in Island Xtreme Stunts Sky land card 2.PNG|The back of Sky's card in Island Xtreme Stunts Sky Lane minifigure handbook.PNG|Sky Lane in the LEGO.com Minifigure Handbook Sky lane concept art.png|Concept art for Sky Lane's LEGO Universe design Torsos 126 I264.png|Sky Lane's alpha textures Alpha018.png|Sky Lane in early alpha Screenshot 2009-12-10 12-44-03.PNG|Sky Lane in late alpha SkyLaneEarlyBeta.png|Sky Lane in early beta Torsos 89 I5.png|Sky Lane's released textures Sky Lane VE.png|Sky Lane in-game, aboard the Venture Explorer Sky Lane Venture Explorer.png|Sky Lane on the Venture Explorer Sky Lane In AG.png|Sky Lane in Avant Gardens Screen shot 2011-04-16 at 8.01.34 PM.png|A developer using Sky Lane's appearance Venture2.png|Sky Lane on the Venture League banner Sky Lane.png|Alternate Sky Lane render Category:NPCs Category:Venture League Category:Lane Sisters Category:Venture Explorer NPCs Category:Avant Gardens NPCs Category:Canon Immigrants